otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Finders Keepers
---- Main Cabin :The main cabin is finely sculpted from reinforced plastics and trimmed with insets of ebony and mohagany. Twenty four coach passengers, twelve portside and twelve starboard, can be comfortably berthed in each tall leather padded seat, each placement outfitted with a minimonitor, commlink and dataport. At the bow, near the forward corridor, is a tall storage locker and emergency aid station. The central aisle leads aft, where a service niche houses a small galley and wet bar. Opposite the galley is the executive transport's hygiene unit. Light sifts down from linear fixtures hidden above the overhead cabinets and each seat has a private reading light. :A hatchway leads forward, while beyond the service niche is a second hatch leading further aft. ---- --- IND Saviour's Haste Intercom Broadcast ------------------- Main Hatch The ship's intercom beeps,indicating someone just tagged the ship's main hatchway buzzer. ---- Ungstir Landing Pad :Rough hewn walls of iron and basalt, grooved by machinery used to carve this spaceport facility out of the glinting black and gray rock, rise on all sides and arches above of the broad pad that provides ample room for starships to rest during their stay on Ungstir. :Bright sulfurous lights seem to cast the chamber in permanent daylight despite the gloomy darkness and stars that loom beyond the huge portals, protected by the hazy shimmer of the prot's atmospheric containment fields. Through the force screens, silhouetted by the glow of the distant star Perseverance, one can make out the rolling, drifting shapes of rocks and planetoids - remnants of the world to which this chunk once belonged. :Squat, dark-haired technicians with pale skin and gruff demeanors move from ship to ship, checking fuel levels and mechanical fitness of the vessels. An archway leads out of the landing facility and into the city of Resilience, via the customs station. :Several large bays are set aside for ship maintenance and repair, serving as a general purpose drydock facility. :You can hail a Transport Rockhopper from this location. Type +hopper/hail. ---- Ruin heads over to the Haste, pressing on the call buzzer. "Birthday or not it's worth a *shot*," he says. Leodhais nods, looking around curiously for a crew. "...hrm..." Ruin is at the Haste's airlock, pressing the buzzer; Leodhais is just off the Teamhair. It takes a bit, but the airlock eventually slides open, revealing Jan. He's got a bit of an annoyed look on his face, but that's replaced by a bit of surprise once he sees Ruin, blinking "...yes?" he questions. Leodhais continues looking around the pad, checking the underbelly of the Teamhair. "Gau's gone," says Ruin, by way of both greeting and explanation. "I know you're probably busy but - we've got to find him." "The ferretmonkey...?" Jan questions, before nodding with a slight sigh "Alright...not sure Lan should uh, come out, but I'll go tell her that I'll be back in a bit." he says, disappearing into the airlock again. Leodhais comes out from under the Teamhair, and then goes over to the Haste, checking underneath it. Ruin nods, and goes to help Leodhais with the search. "We'll probably have to split up," he says as he goes. "Wish Iast and Scheur weren't out..." Jantine walks back out of the Haste's airlock, closing it behind him. "So who saw him last?" he questions, reaching the bottom of the ramp and looking around. Leodhais comes out from under the ship straightening up. "I guess that'd be me...before I left for Alandra's birthday tea." Ruin is already combing ground, heading into customs. >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: Split up, cover ground. If you can't hear the comms stay near someone who can, call out if you find him. Jantine frowns, and begins to look around the ships. Leodhais nods to Jantine, and heads off to search. >>> COMMNET White Peacock on GETHSEMANE: Can you still hear me? >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: I hear. >>> COMMNET Jantine on GETHSEMANE: Roger that. >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: Ungstir engineering hub, drive cavern - clear. Jantine is looking around the pad, frowning. >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: Most of Ungstir's sealable. Look for pawprints and places a ferretmonkey can hide. >>> COMMNET White Peacock on GETHSEMANE: Checking the residential distric? >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: Feel free, Leodh. Alandra comes out of the Haste. She is sopping wet, dressed in casuals and unbrushed, "Wait for me," she says as she rushes out to where Jan is standing. >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: I'm mostly covering main commons right now. Leodh's got the residential - Jan, want to take commercial? Jantine looks over "Alright." he says, before speaking into his commlink. Alandra nods, "Tell him yes." >>> COMMNET Jantine on GETHSEMANE: Lan and I'll check there. Jantine nods, "Should we check, then?" he questions, beginning to move towards the city at a slight jog. Alandra nods and follows jogging with him. >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: Not with the Ungstiri Militia...remind me to have a nervous breakdown later. >>> COMMNET White Peacock on GETHSEMANE: Checking the university campus. >>> COMMNET Lan on GETHSEMANE: I'm in Boromov Technologies Narrator: After a bit of searching, Jan ends up deep inside the mining tunnel. ---- Go-Kart Cave :The barren and utilitarian chamber housing the race track is larger than the common area, but is not a very big chamber in the big scheme of things. The various support columns that were left in the mining process have been removed and replaced by overhead support structures, allowing for the entire area to be dedicated to the track. The track is short, not much longer than a fifth of a mile long, and is wide enough for three karts to go side-by-side. The surface of the track, and the rest of the chamber, is undecorated concrete, and the actual track is marked by a string of short, red and white, sturdy plastic blocks that interlock together. A small viewing area, complete with a small grandstand, looks down upon the main straight, across the track from race control and a short pit lane. ---- No races are going on today, making the cave deathly silent save for the constant hum of life support. A small bundle of fur and fungus is huddled under one of the benches in the grandstand, visibly shaking as he picks apart a half-eaten candy bar. The Thole atop his back undulates uneasily as he takes a ginger bite of the confection, and the hybrid creature arches his back, making some light coughing noises as if gagging. >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: Police station cleared. I've just got the Rockhopper and then I can help with either residential or commercial. Jantine walks in, cautiously, looking around. Spotting the fur and thole, he takes out his commlink, staying back and speaking into it. >>> COMMNET Jantine on GETHSEMANE: *Softly* Found him...deep inside the mining tunnel...looks pretty bad...come fast, everyone. >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: directions Jan - WHERE did you find him? >>> COMMNET Jantine on GETHSEMANE: *still soft* Mining tunnel off the city commons, pretty deep down. >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: Off commercial district? >>> COMMNET Jantine on GETHSEMANE: Yea, that. >>> COMMNET Lan on GETHSEMANE: I'm there too >>> COMMNET Albatross on GETHSEMANE: How bad, Lan? Gaunauni sits up in the grandstand, visibly shivering. He hacks louder, front legs sliding forward until his chest meets the ground. Jantine is a bit aways from Gau, speaking into his commlink and just looking at Gau, he turns around at the last commlink message, looking for someone. >>> COMMNET Lan on GETHSEMANE: *speaking softly* Gau? He sounds pretty bad. Alandra looks around the cave as she enters Ruin comes in at as close to a dead run as one can get when one is dragging a much smaller man behind one, hanging onto his hand. Gaunauni is huddled lying down in the grandstands, coughing loudly, the Thole atop his back undulating like waves. Leodhais follows Ruin, in tow (literally), somewhat breathless as they run. Jantine notes Lan, and then Ruin "Over here." he says, indicating the ferretmonkey that he's standing a bit of a distnace from, commlink still in hand. Alandra comes over slowly, "Gau?" She says, "Are you hurt? That cough sounds pretty bad. Let me help you, please." She crouches down a bit and tries to get a good look at him. Ruin runs over to Jan, not letting go of Leodhais' hand until he's close. "Gau?" he calls. "Gau, what's wrong? Why did you come out here?" He pauses as he hears the cough. "Water? Will you take water?" Gaunauni's coughing slows, his brown eyes tracking up to the approaching Alandra. He takes a few steps backward with a good deal of effort, breathing heavily, raspily, his head bowing with the effort. ~Stay...away from me!~ he sends. Leodhais looks at Gau curiously, cautiously, his expression worried. He does back up a good step or two at this. When Gau sends his message, Jan's face sets, determined. He moves over towards Lan, his hand moving to rest by his stun pistol "Careful Lan, I think we should do as he says." he says, placing a cautionary hand on her arm while eyeing Gau. Alandra moves back a few feet, nodding her head at Jan's touch. "Is there something I can do to help?" She asks as she does this. Ruin, on the other hand, stands his ground - neither approaching nor retreating. "We do not leave injured friends behind," he says. "Are you saying stay away for our sake, or yours? Will you accept water?" for action ~It showed me...it showed me you tried to hurt us! Why would you hurt us? ..why?~ The ferretmonkey backs up a few more steps, and breaks into another coughing fit, head bowed low. ~No...~ *cough* ~...water.~ "We didn't try to hurt you," Leodhais says in a firm voice. "We've tried to /help./ Never tried to hurt." He says, glaring at the thing on the ferretmonkey's back. "I don't like this." Jan says, turning to look to Ruin, before eyeing the ferretmonkey again, one hand still very close to his stun gun, the other still on Lan's arm, he might've just forgotten to take that one off, though. Alandra looks confused at this, "Who tried to hurt you, Gau?" She asks in a soft soothing tone. "Did it show you who? Did it show you how? Because I'm pretty sure it was none of us." Ruin shakes his head. "It wasn't on purpose," he says firmly. "Voliast is a doctor. He's also psionic, like you, Gau. The thing he had put on you, the psi blocker, was so weak *he* could wear it. He's a very strong telepath, and those things hurt more the stronger a telepath you are. It wouldn't hurt him, and he's the strongest one we've met, so he didn't know it would hurt you. Nobody *meant* to hurt you. And definitely no one's *tried* to. We even went to New Luna to try to find someone who could treat you." He's practically radiating worried sincerity. "He was only trying to help...try to make it stop tricking you. We're all really sorry about what happened, and it won't be done again." Gaunauni coughs louder and louder, and it reaches a crescendo as he vomits a gooey mess of candy bar and cheese chips onto the floor of the grandstands, panting hard. His back leg gives out on him, plopping him down into a sitting position. He looks plaintively up to Ruin, his face dripping with mucus and candy bar. ~That *hurt*~, he murmurs weakly. Leodhais doesn't seem the least bit fazed by the vomit, or the coughing, and kneels down so he's on eye-level with the ferretmonkey. Jan keeps eyeing the ferretmonkey, hand still close to the stun gun at his hip "Careful..." he says simply. Alandra removes Jan's hand from her arm, squeezing it gently as she does. "Gau, I can help you if you let me. I can help you feel better, and nobody is going to put another psi blocker on you." She crouches down further and moves just a little closer. Ruin nods at Gau. "I'll bet it did," he says. "That food's not good for people, either - can't imagine it'd be good for you." He looks around, taking in the utter lack of coverings, and then looks down at himself. "...No *way* am I emptying all my pockets again," he decides. So his jacket's taken off, and set aside, and the shirt underneath is removed. "Leodhais was suggesting applesauce earlier," he says, offering the shirt to Alandra before getting into his jacket again. "Think that might go down okay?" Gaunauni turns to look at Alandra, making a long, wheezing sigh. He wipes at his muzzle with a paw, lowering his head again. ~Water. Soft food. No blocker,~ he demands in a psionic 'voice' that's getting weaker by the second. He takes a step or two back from his mess and lies down, face atop what would be his forearms. Leodhais nods, looking at Ruin. "...applesauce?" he says. "I can go get some of it ready, and some water?" Jantine relaxes a little, nodding slightly to Lan. He keeps his hand near his stun gun still, but he's not as tense. Alandra accepts the shirt from Ruin, "Water, soft food, and no more blockers," she says reasuringly as she slowly goes to Gau. Being careful to avoid the mess she wraps him up and lifts him, craddeling him in her arms as she does so. "We'll get you all better," she says in a soothing voice. "...To the best of our admittedly limited-but-learning capabilities," Ruin amends, with rueful dry humor. "Let's get him back - OARAS is too much around Resilience, even if this branch *does* seem mostly legit. We don't need another brilliant firefight with them. Leodh? I believe that's one request for applesauce - just a little bit at first though, to see if it goes down okay." Leodhais nods, unable to suppress a shudder going down his spine at the mention of OARAS. "Can do," he says with a smile to Gau, and then looks sort of blankly at the mineshaft. "...erm." Gaunauni makes another soft sigh, closing his eyes as Alandra picks him up. ~Hate this...~ he sends pitifully, barely 'audible', totally limp in the woman's arms. "We going back, then?" Jan asks, eyeing Gau a little cautiously, but still relaxed for the most part. Alandra nods, "We need to get him warm and see what we can do to get rid of this cough he has," she says softly. She heads out of the cave as she is speaking. Ruin turns to lead the way out. "He hasn't eaten or drunk for days," he says. "And I think he doesn't want to now either. It won't stop the tricking. But it should hopefully put a dent in the cough." He turns. "Do you think you'd want fish?" he asks Gau. "Just a little bit? Or would it taste wrong?" Gaunauni mutely shakes his head, his eyes not opening as a small cough shakes his body. Leodhais follows after Ruin. "I guess that's a no. Applesauce for now, seems like?" Jantine just follows, taking up the rear. Alandra nods, "Applesauce, and roomtemperature water so his body absorbs it faster," she says as she holds Gau as gently as she can while walking. category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Category: Classic Watcher Logs